The Trilogy Movie: Elimnation Chamber
by Spark The Shadow Tiger
Summary: Spark has to face his biggestchallenge yet. besides having to watch a snowfox in Mobius. Now Sparkis kidnapped and the only way to be free is to fight Dr. Robotniks Men Sleet and Dingo in a handy-cap Elimination Chamber Match. Will he win or will he die?
1. Lee Wants To Rock

Okay this is my fisrt movie ain my Trilogy series where my character Spark is teaching a Snowfox named Lee how to rock. Lee lost his mother and father in a terrorist attaack causedby Dr. Robotnik so now Spark is the one who is taking care of him. This is my first trilogymovie script andi hoped you like it. More chapters still to come. Thanks and please review

* * *

The Trilogy Movie- Elimination Chamber

Chapter 1: Lee Wants To Rock

Spark was in his room listening to his Tenacious D- The Pick of Destiny album while strumming to his guitar. It was very quiet for him. Not a single sound or peep was heard from his student Lee The Snow fox. The young fox would probably be bothering the heck out of Spark. But it was actually quiet. Or so did he thought.

Suddenly Sparks bedroom door kicked open and Lee came in carrying a guitar case.

Spark: Didn't I told you to stay out of my room rookie? This is my get-away zone.

Lee: No. But anyway sensei your never gonna believe what I just bough tat the music store.

Spark: (Chuckled) Let me guess.. Another Ozzy C.D.?

Lee: No something better.

The 9 year old fox layed his black guitar case one the floor. He opened it and pulled out a straticaster custom guitar. The guitar was silver with a blue flame detail and it had a yellow whammy bar. It was perfect for a begginner. Sparks eyes widened as he saw the guitar.

Spark: She's a beauty!

Lee: It is pretty cool is it?

Spark: Uh-huh. Do you mind if I take a look at it?

Lee: Sure, but don't be careful with it(hands over the Guitar)

Spark: (Grabs it) don't worry. I know how to handle these babies. Lets see if I remember how to play this.

Spark starts playing the song One (Metallica). Lee was shocked.

Lee: Wow I didn't know you can play guitar?

Spark: I'm part of a band called Sonic Underground.

Lee: You're in Sonic's band?

Spark: Uh-huh.

Lee: Cool. *Looks up to Spark and smiles* What other songs can you play?

Spark: I can play.... The Metal.

Spark starts to play the first part of The Metal.

Lee: Sweet. Can you teach me sensei? Can you? Can you? PLEASE?

Spark: I will. If you do everything I say.

Lee: Okay.

Spark: I'm Gonna call a couple of good friends of mine over.

Spark pulls out his cell phone and dials a few phone numbers.

Voice: Yo?

Spark: Get over here. The rookie has a guitar.

Voice: I'll be there.

Thirty minutes later Shadow the Hedgehog and Chris Thorndike showed up with their guitars and amps.

Shadow: Sorry we're late. The traffic was bad.

Spark: That's okay. There's something I have to show you guys.

Chris: Like what?

The boys go up stairs to Sparks room and they find Lee playing the Song

Master Exploder by Tenacious D. Shadow and Chris's mouths were wide open.

Shadow: No flipping way.

Lee: Ah-ahh-ahhhhhh-ahhhhh-ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhh-ahhhh-ahh-ahhh-ahhhhhhhh-Yeah!

Chris falls to the ground knocked. Lee turns to Shadow and Spark and sings the first part of the song.

Lee:

I do not need a microphone!

My voice is freaking,,,,,,

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWERFULLLLL!

Lee turns to shadow

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Yeah!

Shadow was the next one to pass out.

[Spoken]

Sorry.

[Sung]

I did not mean to blow your mind.

But that stuff happens to me.

Allllllll the tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime!

After the song was over Shadow and Chris was really impressed.

Chris: Dude, we always had to lip sync this song.

Shadow: Duh cause this song is Tenacious D's hardest song.

Spark: Guys, I just taught him the chords to this song. Even I can't play it all. I can only do the cords. Why do you think we mimed this song.

Lee: But I didn't play the cord version.

Spark: Then what version did you play?

Lee: The full version.

Shadow and Chris: Huh?

Lee pulls out a tab book full of famous guitar songs. He turned to the Master Exploder page and hands it to Spark. Spark reads the tabs.

Spark: Now it makes sense.

Chris: What makes sense?

Spark: Now I know why we messed up on this song so many times.

Shadow: Uh-huh!

Spark: I have an idea.(Turns to Lee) Hey Lee.

Lee: Yeah?

Spark: How would you like to be part of our show tonight at Sally's party?

Lee: Sure!

Shadow: Are you Sure about this?

Spark takes Shadow and Chris in another room.

Spark: Look this backyard bash tonight is going to be big. I want the kid to have his fist taste of success. And I was wondering if one of you guys can let him take your place.

Chris: I'll let him take my place.

Spark: You sure?

Chris: Dude, you did so many things for my in the past, it's time I return the favor.

Spark: Thanks.

Spark turns and looks at lee. He was going to make sure Lee was going to have the best night of his life.


	2. Robotniks Proposal

Okay her's Chpter 2 of my Story hope you like it please review.

* * *

Chapter 2 Robotnik's Proposal

Robotnik was in his office madder than ever. He couldn't get over from the harsh prank that Spark did to him. Somehow. Someway. Someday Spark will pay for what he did to me, he thought as he walked back and forth grumbling every single cuss word out of the book.

Sleet and Dingo (Robotniks henchmen) was on the other side of the room watching their leader walking back and forth in fear.

Sleet: (To Dingo) I haven't seen Robotnik this upset since D-Generation X pranked him on Earth.

Dingo: He's always too overly stressed.

Sleet: I know.

Dingo: Maybe we should do something to make him happy. And I know just what to do.(Dingo smiles evily at Sleet)

Sleet takes a few steps back.

Sleet: Oh No! There is no way! No way I'm gonna do it!

Dingo: I'll make it worth awhile(Pulls out $20)

Sleet: (Sniffs the air) Is that a twenty? (Sits on the floor and barks like the dog he is)

Dingo: Ah-Ah-AHHH! You do something for me an this is all yours

20 minutes later...

Robotnik: (Voice echoes in anger) SLEET! DINGO! GET YOUR FURRY BUTTSIN HERE!

Dingo was the only one to show up.

Robotnik: Where's Sleet?! (His voice thunders wih rage)

Dingo: We cooked up a special treat for you great one.

Robotnik: (Crosses armsandsmiles evily) Oh really?

Dingo: Yes Sir. You up for alittle entertainment?

Robotnik: Yes. Humor me.

Dingo: Hit it Sleet!

A tah-dah was heard in the background and Sleet slid in the room wearing a banana costume holding two marachas(Think Brian off of Family Guy.

Sleet: (Takes a deep breath) It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time  
Peanut Butter Jelly Time  
Peanut Butter Jelly Time  
Wheyaa Wheyaa Wheyaa Wheyaa  
Now there u go.  
There u go! There u go!  
There u go! There u go!  
Peanut Butter Jelly  
Peanut Butter Jelly  
Peanut Butter Jelly  
Peanut Butter Jelly

Robotnik: (Sighs) I'm not in the mood.(Storms out of his office)

Sleet: (Continues dancing) Peanut Butter Jelly and a Baseball bat!

Dingo: Doctor wait! (Runs after him)

Robotnik: ARGH! WHAT NOW?!!!

Dingo: Is their anything me and Sleet can do for you?

Robotnik: Yes.... What I want you to do for me is to.... BRING ME THAT SHADOW TIGER!

Dingo: (Gets scared) Y-yes sir!

Robotnik: Pre-pair the SWAT-BOTS. If you two fail me again I will roboticize you.

UNDERSTAND!

Dingo: Yes evil one. This time the animal will be tamed. Spark will be tamed.

Uh-Oh! Spark's in a lot of trouble now. How will the animal get out of this one?

Find out on the next chapter. Thanks for reading please review.


	3. The Capture of The Animal

Chapter 3: The Capture of the Animal

It was one o'clock in the afternoon. Spark and Lee was getting ready to meet Sonic and the others at Princess Sally Acorns castle to put on a show for her at her party tonight. Lee was very excited to be in the show with his Sensei.

Lee: I can't wait to perform with you and Sonic sensei.

Spark: Who knows? With your help we might get a record deal.

Lee: I sure hope so. I really liketo help support our favorite bands. The people on this planet need to listen to Earths music. Heck. They love the Heavy Metal. I thinkit was a good idea to do these covers.

Spark: Cool.

As Spark and Lee walk out carrying their guitar cases they bumped into a SWAT-BOT

Spark: HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU--

Spark looked up and he froze in fear.

Swatbot: Shadow Tiger! Surrender or be Roboticized!

Lee: Spark!

Spark: What?

Spark turns around and Sleet and Dingo appeared with a whole bunch of Swat bots

Sleet: Surrender Shadow Tiger!

Spark: What do you want?

Dingo: Robotnik wants you captured dead or Alive!

Spark: Then if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get. EMPOWER THE SHADOW TIGER!

Fire starts to surround sparks body and orange Tiger Fur appeared on his body. His hands had long claws that looked like can shred through anything. His muscles gotten bigger and he grew a long Tiger tail. He transformed into his Shadow Tiger spirit. Lee was getting scared.

Lee: I'm going to help you!

Spark spoked in a dark and evil voice

Spark: No! Your Not!

Lee: B-but sensei!

Spark: I'm not letting you get hurt. I want you to run.(Growls) NOW!

Suddenly one of the swatbots fired a laser at Sparks back. Spark screamed in pain as he fell to the ground.

Lee: MASTER!

Spark: R-run… Go… Get.. S-Sonic..

Lee: No!

Dramatic Music (Master of Puppets-Metallica)

Suddenly static electricity started coming out of Sparks body. Lee knew Spark was getting upset.

Spark: OBEY YOUR SENSEI AND DO WHAT I SAY LEE!

Lee takes off into the woods crying.

Dingo: Leave the boy. We got what we--

Dingo turns around to see Spark struggling to get up.

Sleet: Ha! Ha! Ha! Look at him! The boy can barely get up on his feet.

As soon as Spark got up he fell to the ground knocked out. He was no longer in his Shadow Tiger Form. Sleet Smiled and called Robotnik on his C.B.

Robotnik: Is the target captured?

Sleet: Yes sir.

Robotnik. Excellent. Everything is going according to the plan.

Spark has been captured, What will be the animals fate? Find out during the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 sparks Fate

Chapter 4: Sparks fate

Spark woked up and found himself inside some weird cage. He had no idea where he was and how he go here. The Only thing he remembered is being attacked by swat bots and his student running away to get help.

The cage Spark was in kinda looked like a replica of the Elimination Chamber.(WWE Cage).The ropes were replaced as barbed wire. This would be the last place Spark would be in. He found himself inside a wrestling wring. There was no hope of him getting out.

Suddenly a flat screen hovered in front of him. The screen kicked on and appeared with a sick sadistic smile on his face.

Robotnik: Hello Shadow Tiger. Remember me?

Spark: I thought I sent you to prison for life!

Robotnik: You did. But they let me go after Sonic and his friends went back to Mobius, They Let me go with them.

Spark: Yeah. But as soon as I got here you've already turned this place into Satans playground. And I'm staring at him right now!

Robotnik: HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A SATANIST!

Spark: Well you do look like him. WHERE'S YOUR PICK OF DESTINY AT NOW HUH?!

Robotnik: You got a lot of nerve child! I should Roboticze you right now I have better things in store for you.

Spark: What is it that you want from me?

Robotnik: I'm gonna make you a business proposal.

Spark: What type of business proposal?

Robotnik: (laughes evily) I'll make you a deal, if you manage to beat Dingo and sleet in an Elimination Chamber Handy-Cap Match I'll let you go.

Spark: What's the whole point too this anyway?

Robotnik: You claim to be an animal when it comes to cage fights? Then show it to me. Show me the true hardcore the cage as your weapon. Unleash the beast that's inside you.

Spark: What if I lose?

Robotnik: If you lose you belong to me, I will roboticize you.

Spark: I accept.

Robotnik: Good. Pre-pair the ship. We're going to take this fight to the freedom stadium.

I can't wait to seethe disappointed faces when Mobiuses fan favorite losing to me! Mwa! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Haaaaa

Spark felt the ship taking off. Spark stares at the ceiling above him.

Spark: God… I know I'm in a bad situation. Please help.


	5. Chapter 5 Lee Gets Help

**Okay this is the last chapter I'm going to right in script form. Now I'm going back to regular story writing form in the next chapter. So anyways enjoy this chapter. Sorry it took so dang long. I was working on my Sonic Underground Concert Stories. So anyways here's chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Sonic or any Character with sonic. Sonic belongs to sega. Spark and Lee are my two O.C.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Lee Gets help

Lee was running as fast as he can trying to find Sonic in the woods. As he continued running he kept thinking about his sensei. What if he is dead. What if he's been roboticize? What if? What if?

All these thoughts were making him nervous. Suddenly Lee accidently ran into Chris and Shadow.

Chris: Sup rookie. Hey where's Spark?

Shadow: He knows we have a big gig toni-

Lee: We have to save him

Shadow: Save who?

Lee: Senseis in trouble! He's been captured by Eggman and Sparks life is on the line.

Shadow: We have to tell the others.

The three boys go to sally's house to warn the they got their Lee explained the whole story.

Lee: And that's the story.

Sally: Robotnik wants Sparks power. That's why he's been chasing after Spark instead of you Sonic.

Sonic: It all makes sense

Chris: There's got to be a way to save him.

Tails rushed in the room.

Tails: Guys come quick! Sparks on the T.V.

Amy: Hey! How come he's on T.V. and I'm not?

Tails turns on the T.V. to the nesw channel and a news report about Spark was on.

Reporter: Wrestler/Musician Spark The Hardcore Maniac was captured by Robotnik today.

Cream: I hate this channel!

Cream changes the channel to Spongebob and everyone screams.

Tails: Change it back!

Cream: You people are rude!(Changes the channel back)

Reporter: "Spark is in the fight of his life," says Robotnik. He also said " If he loses to his two henchmen Sleet and Dingo he will be robotic zed. If he wins he is free to go. If anybody wants to see a good fight then come to freedom stadium and watch the Shadow Tiger in an Elimination Chamber handy cap match. This will be a fight you wll never forget." The fight is on live at freedom stadium. And it will be on live t.v. Now heres David Lettermen with sports.

Everyone all had frightened looks on their faces, especially Lee. The Elimination Chamber is worse than any fight there is in WWE history. It's very deadly.

Sally: There's no way he'll make it out alive.

Tails: (Shivers) I agree. Spark has never been in a structure this barbarack.

Sonic: I thought Hell In a Cell was the most gore full match in history but we were wrong.

Chris: Guys.. What if the kid doesn't have whatit takes.

Everybody looks down still shaken. Shadow got upset.

Shadow: whats wrong with all of you people?! Haven't you guys forgotten all the past fights this kids been. Hell! He even beat Robotnik! He survived because of us and we were all there for him. He needs us more than we need him. I don't know about you guys but I'm going down there and cheer him on whether he wants us to or not. You can either come with me or let Robuttnik come to roboticize all your hides.

Sonic: (Gets up from his seat) He's right. I'm going.

Chris: I'm going to

Lee: So am I!

Everybody gets up.

Shadow: Alright. Lets go.

To be continued…. Thanks and please review.

**

* * *

**


End file.
